Storm Catcher
Storm Catcher (aka Mission Storm Catcher) is a 1999 American action film starring Dolph Lundgren and directed by Tony Hickox, who also co-stars in the film. New Zealand model and actress Kylie Bax as Jessica Holloway, has her film debut in Storm Catcher. The film tells the story of a renegade general who plans to bomb Washington, D.C. with a new stealth fighter. Although intended for a larger audience, Storm Catcher, after a short theatrical run, was released direct-to-video. Plot Flanked by buddy Sparks Johnson (Mystro Clark) on the ground, and co-pilot Lucas (John Pennell) in the air, Major Jack Holloway (Dolph Lundgren) flies America's top secret "Phoenix" stealth-capable fighter jet. While Holloway's mentor, General William Jacobs (Robert Miano), keeps FBI agents Lock (Tony Hickox) and Load (Kimberly Davies) from snooping into his pet project, Holloway and Sparks enjoy some R&R with Holloway's wife Jessica (Kylie Bax) and daughter Nicole (Yvonne Zima). It turns out Lucas is an operative for the "Serpent Killers", an intra-military right-wing group, and temporarily assuming Holloway's identity, he steals the Phoenix. Holloway is accused of the murders of the guards that protect the aircraft, Branded a pariah, Holloway not only gets court martialed but he is also nearly obliterated when his prison transport is ambushed and blown up. Determined to clear his name, Holloway escapes. After he touches base with his family, extremist soldiers shoot Jessica and later kidnap Nicole. No sooner does Sparks convince Lock and Load of Holloway's innocence than Lucas guns them down and kidnaps Sparks. However, Jacobs tells Holloway that if he ever wants to see Nicole alive again, Holloway must bomb the White House. Cast * Dolph Lundgren as Major Jack Holloway * Mystro Clark as Captain 'Sparks' Johnson * John Pennell as Captain Lucas * Robert Miano as General William Jacobs * Yvonne Zima as Nicole Holloway * Kylie Bax as Jessica Holloway * Jody Jones as Sergeant McGarry * Robert Glen Keith as Sergeant Stanley * Anthony Hickox as Agent Load * Kimberley Davies as Agent Lock * Rudy Mettia as Commando * Burt Goodman as Old Guy * Richard Bjork as Bubba Pickles * Andreea Radutoiu as Havens * Phil Culotta as Commando #1 * Mark Delasandro as Commando #2 Production Storm Catcher is set and filmed primarily in Los Angeles, California with B-roll footage in Washington, D.C., taking place in 18 days from October 19 to November 6, 1998."Commentary: 'Storm Catcher' DVD. Santa Monica, California: Lionsgate, 2012 (originally released in 1999). The Phoenix aircraft used for filming, relying mostly on stock shots, was the Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk stealth fighter aircraft. The McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle pictured on the film's movie poster (designed for pre-sales and financing before being produced or having a finished script) was never seen in the film. The other main aerial adversary in the film was the Grumman F-14 Tomcat."Review: 'The Storm Catcher' (1999)." Explosive Action, March 30, 2011. Retrieved: January 3, 2016. Reception After a short theatrical run, Storm Catcher was released in video format. Although not critically reviewed in major media outlets, the film did garner some attention from other film reviewers. David Parkinson of Radio Times rated Storm Catcher, 1/5 stars and wrote, "Faced with a minuscule budget, a few feet of stock aerial footage and a script with dialogue that amounts to an aural assault, director Anthony Hickox has done well to produce a film that's only as bad as this one."Parkinson, David. "Review: 'Storm Catcher'." Radio Times, February 14, 2015. Robert Pardi of TV Guide rated it 2/5 stars and wrote, "As action fodder goes, this Lundgren vehicle benefits from solid wild blue yonder photography and enthusiastically executed assault sequences. As the bombs fall on familiar terrain and the fists smash into standard-issue bad guys, however, the landscape fills with deja-vu."Pardi, Robert. "Review: 'Storm Catcher'." TV Guide. Retrieved: January 3, 2016. Category:Die Hard scenarios set in Washington, D.C. Category:Dolph Lundgren action films Category:1990s era releases Category:1999 Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard scenario films with militia group villains Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Made-for-Television movies Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with cyber terrorists and hackers Category:Andrew Stevens film productions Category:Jim Wynorski film productions Category:Martial Arts action entertainment Category:Films Category:R rated films Category:Die Hard in a House scenario films Category:Anthony Hickox film productions Category:Films involving a framed protagonist